I missed you, TobyXAngela
by Shayxshadow
Summary: Toby and Angela/Akari Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I stepped off of the boat, I had just been on for the past four hours. I nodded at the old guy, called Pascul. I had already paid and was free to go. About time, I thought sarcastically. I stepped off the boat, carrying my one bag in my left hand. I didn't bring much, just some clothes and other necessities. I curiously looked around, hoping to see a familiar face, but the town looked empty. I decided to head towards the Tailor shop, since Candace was one of my best friends on the island. I looked into the window and smiled. Seeing Luna chattering away to no one in particular, and Candace rolling her eyes. I opened the door, and prepared for the worst.

"ANGIE!!!!" Cried Luna, as she practically attacked me.

"Hey Luna, I missed you!" I said trying to be friendly, although I didn't like Luna, to say at the least.

"Is… It really you Ang?" Candace asked unsure.

"Yeah," I said giving her a hug. Luna looked at us jealously, why couldn't she be happy for anyone but herself?

We talked about what had happened to us in the last two years, how we missed each other, and what we should do now that I'm back.

Time flew by, and before we knew it was pitch black outside, and the street lights were on.

"Well, I'd better go back to my house," I told Candace.

"Oh yeah," Candace replied sadly, probably dreading to be alone with Luna again.

"I'll come by again tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere," I said reminding her, smiling.

"Okay," She said.

"Okay, then! BYE!" Luna yelled pushing me out of the house.

I mentally cursed all the way to my Uncles ranch.

My uncle had passed away two months ago, leaving me his farm. My uncle and I were always really close and I came to his farm every summer. Except for the last two years I couldn't. For reasons..

I pushed open the wooden door.

Oh Shit….

His clothes were still here. Everything reminded me of him. I can't stay here. No not tonight. I started to head towards Maple Lake district. The lake glimmered from the reflection of the moon. I used to always come here with him, my uncle. Damn, damn, damn.

I pounded on his door, please be home, I prayed silently.

"Coming!" I head him say, followed by a set of footsteps.

The door opened, and I was speechless.

Note by the author:

Please comment or review. :P

Any ideas are good as well.

Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened, and I was speechless.

Last time I saw him he was almost five inches shorter than me, but now he was taller than me. His emerald eyes widened as he realized who was standing at his doorstep.

"T-Toby?" I stuttered. He didn't look like the same sixteen-year-old guy, he was two years ago. He looked… Hot.

"Angie?" He asked, a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"TOBY!" My brain had just processed that HE was Toby, one of my best friends. I jumped on him, the impact knocking us both to the floor.

I had both legs on either side of his waist, and my forehead against his.

"Its really you," He mumbled, I felt his warm breath against my cheek.

I just nodded, feeling tears start to form in my eyes. I had waited for this day for the past two days.

I realized what an awkward position this was and started to get up. As I was standing up, I put my hand out, and he grabbed it, sending tingles all the way up my arm.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling my cheeks getting pink.

"For what?" He asked, an amused tone to his voice.

"For uhh… Attacking you?" I replied, unsurely. What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous around him?

"Its okay," He chucked, "So what are you doing here so late?"

" The house, it… Its too much like him. I…" I said trying to explain how it reminded me of my uncle.

"Oh." He said giving me a worried glance, "And you wanted to stay here,"

"You know me too well," I smiled.

"Yepp," He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth, "but my house only has one bed, so.." He said trailing off.

"Well, I don't mind, we've been friends since like forever." I said, not wanting to go back to my scary old house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I don't mind, we've been friends since like forever." I said, not wanting to go back to my scary old house.

The next morning I woke up, feeling warm and refreshed.

But… Wait a second…

Something hard was poking me in the back.

I turned my head and saw a face lying next to me, with his arms around me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream jumping out of the bed.

"Ughh," He groaned, throwing a pillow at me.

"Toby, seriously what the hell?" I asked him again.

"Ughh shuddup," He said burying his face under a pillow. Toby never liked mornings very much.

"Toby I'm serious," I said trying to sound threatening. "And why were you poking me in the back?"

"I wasn't poking you," He said, emerging from under the thick, fluffy pillow.

"Well, what was?" I asked, annoyed.

"Angie, its MORNING," He said emphasizing the word, 'morning.'

"So?" I asked, what does it being morning have to do with anything?

"Angie, do I really need to explain it to you?" He grumbled.

Then it clicked in my brain.

Oh shit…

"OHHHHH!!!" I said, feeling my cheeks get pink.

"Thank god, I don't have to explain that to you." He said getting up out of bed, and walking into the kitchen.

"Um okay, why were you hugging me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dunno. You were comfy," He said looking through his fridge and pulling out a pond smelt.

"Angie, did you ever learn to cook?" He asked me, as he continued searching though his fridge.

At least he was changing the subject, I thought to myself.

"Yeah… Are you trying to get me to make you fish for breakfast?" I asked raising the other eyebrow.

"Yep," He answered cheerfully.

"Um okay, what should I make?" I asked as he continued looking through his fridge.

"Surprise me," He said turning to look at me, as a huge smile was planted on his face.

Author note:

Thanks for the reviews! If you have any constructive critism, or ideas for the story let me know!!!

Sorry this chapter is kind of crappy!!


End file.
